What's the Story, Morning Glory?
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: A cute oneshot surrounding our favorite couple as they wake up to their son. Major fluff. Taiora.


**Hey guys. How's everybody doing? I'm doing fine thanks. So I was listening to some music and I got some inspiration for a future Tai/Sora oneshot. Be prepared for lots of fluff and some humor as well. Also contains some song references so keep an eye out for those.**

 **Don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. Let's get on with the show.**

* * *

The early Tokyo morning sun peaked through the blinds of the bedroom in a decent sized apartment in the Odaiba district. While it was bigger than the average Japanese apartment, it was by no means the lap of luxury. This was likely due to the inhabitants not wanting to live way outside their means or they just wanted simplicity.

It is especially peculiar when one of the inhabitants happened to be Tai Kamiya, the twenty five year old star of FC Tokyo. Ever since he got signed out of high school, it had been full steam ahead for him. In seven years with the team, he had been named league MVP, won two Cups, and was named Best XI for five straight years. He had gotten close to winning an AFC championship a couple of times but still had not won. He had also been approached several times by teams in Europe and the United States to go play there but he loved Tokyo and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Tai stirred in the bed he slept in, rolling over with a groan and brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes awake. His arms were covered in tattoos that he got, much to the surprise of everyone around him. He never seemed like the kind that liked tattoos before so it initially surprised everyone but they grew used to it eventually. He also had a tattoo of Omnimon on his chest and the name 'Kazuya' tattooed on his side.

Tai sat up on the side of the bed, shaking his head to get more of the cobwebs out of his system. As he did this, he was alerted to the other presence next to him.

"Tai?" His wife moaned as she started to wake up.

Tai looked over to look at the auburn-haired woman in the bed. He and Sora had been married for two years after they started dating in their later high school years. It took a while for him to finally ask her out but when he did, nothing could break those two apart. Not even when he signed with FC Tokyo and she went to the University of Tokyo to study business.

"What's the story, morning glory?" he smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss. "And how are you this morning?"

"Fine," she replied before asking a serious question. "Did you hear him wake up at all during the night?"

Tai knew exactly what she was talking about. "No I didn't," he replied. "He must have slept through the night."

A cry was then heard, breaking the peace of the atmosphere. Tai and Sora looked at each other, guessing who was going to take care of it.

"I got it," he moved towards the door without hesitation.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Walking out of the bedroom, Tai strolled to the nursery just down the hall. Turning on the light, he caught sight of his seven month old son Kazuya. Kazuya's full name was Kazuya Takato Kamiya and Tai could remember the day with poignant clarity. He had been nervous about becoming a father when he and Sora found out she was pregnant but all of that fear disappeared the moment he first held Kazuya when he was born. It was the happiest day of his life.

"Hey," he cooed, picking his son up and bouncing him to try and calm him down. The baby's cries soon settled down and he fell silent. Tai kissed the side of his son's head.

Kazuya looked like Tai a little bit with the brown eyes and the same face but he had auburn hair like his mother and Tai could feel that he'd be like Sora once he got older. Who knows? Maybe he'd even end up being like him. He could only hope.

It always hurt Tai whenever he had to travel for away matches because he didn't want to be remembered by Kazuya as not being around a lot when he was really young so he always made sure to call and FaceTime as much as he could whenever Sora would be home with him. He loved his family so much that he hated being away from them for extended periods of time. It also hurt with the fact that the season went on through the whole time Sora was pregnant so he couldn't be home as much as he liked.

"Daddy loves you," Tai said in a squeaky voice. "Yes he does. He does 'cause you're so cute."

"It sometimes baffles me how you can be a giant softy around that kid and be tough around everyone else." Sora's voice came from the doorway, watching her husband baby their son.

Tai continued the act with a teasing expression on his face.

"Mommy doesn't know what she's talking about," he continued to their son. "No she doesn't. Daddy does it because he loves you so much."

Kazuya giggled at his father's words. Tai then turned to his wife and talked in a normal voice.

"Are we still on for later?" He asked. "After your meeting of course and practice."

"Yes we are," Sora nodded. "I'll call Kari later and make sure she and TK can still watch him."

"No I'll do it," he shook his head. "You should be focused on the meeting. This could be a big break for you. You could be the next head of merchandising for the company."

"I hope so," she replied, moving into the nursery. "You do know that if I do, it means that I won't be home as often. You'll need to look after him more."

Tai nodded in understanding. He knew he would have to possibly take his son to the practice facility a lot and make sure he was ok if Sora was promoted but he wouldn't want it any other way. Maybe Kazuya will grow up loving soccer like he did as a result.

"I know," he said.

Suddenly Kazuya let out an ear-splitting cry. Tai cringed due to the proximity and did what he did earlier, bouncing him up and down to try and calm him, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong with him?" Tai turned to his wife.

Sora cast him a smirk, knowing exactly what was going on.

"He needs changing," she took their son from his arms. "Looks like you'll really have it down if I'm not home. Why don't you stick around so I can show you how it's done?"

Tai stepped towards the door. "No way!" He protested. "I'm not changing no diapers. That's your job. My job is to be the fun-loving Dad who teaches him how to play soccer once he gets older."

He ran out of the room towards the kitchen to get away from the most disgusting thing he would ever see and not have it ruin his appetite.

"You are such a child," she scolded before turning to her son. "Kazuya, God forbid you ever turn out like your daddy."

* * *

 **That was cute no? This is just swirling with references. See if you can guess them all. Whoever does will get a shout out in a future oneshot so get reviewing. I'm just brimming with ideas lately so expect a few more oneshots later on. See you all later and have a great Super Bowl Sunday if you live in America.**


End file.
